I Got the Voodoo for U
I Got The Voodoo for U is the first episode of Bad Girls Club's seventh season It aired on August 1st, 2011 on Oxygen. Plot When seven new "bad girls" enter the mansion in New Orleans, Louisiana, new friendships are formed and tested, and Judi quickly becomes the outsider of the house when her drunken behavior rubs Shelly and the girls the wrong way. Synopsis The episode begins with the setting of New Orleans, Louisiana at 2:38 am, where commotion occurs as Judi yells around the house, "Who drew on my picture? Did you do it?" and decides to grab cereal and milk and pour it in a pot. She walks upstairs and goes into a room with Priscilla, asking if she was hungry while she threw the cereal on her while she was sleeping. It shows Priscilla attempting to use violence against her, while being held back by security and the other girls trying to stop her. Priscilla gets into a physical altercation with Judi, while Tiara tries to hit Tasha, as they fight. The fight continues when Tasha tries to jump in, and they stop her, Priscilla leaves Judi with blood on her mouth. Later on, the episode is set 17 days earlier before the fight, and set at night in New Orleans. The first girl to be introduced is Judi, she states that all of her mother's family was from Louisiana and she wants to tell everyone that she's Creole, that she is very popular on Facebook, and everyone knows her, she's an only child. Judi enters the house very excited as she is the first one to enter, she goes around and is excited to see voodoo dolls in the beauty room, as well as a life-size one in the stripper lounge. Earlier that day, it is set in the afternoon when Priscilla is introduced in the episode, where she claims that she is a tough girl, and can be described as one to go out and always have to dance on tables or everyone wants to party with her. When she walks out of the airport, she then enters the Bad Girls limo. After that, Nastasia is introduced into the episode as she is seen walking out of the same airport. Nastasia is described as one who doesn't have time for cattiness or fakeness. She thinks that being a bad girl is 24/7 and not only when you're drunk or when you want to fight someone. She doesn't believe in fakeness. "Be who you are and love " Nastasia enters the limo, greeting the limo driver and entering to meet Priscilla, they give each other a hug and both are excited by their starting journey in the bad girls house. They both converse in the car together and agree that they both don't want drama in the house. From first thoughts, Priscilla thinks that Nastasia is a very cool person and claims that she is just like her, she loves her swag. The limo stops to a different location when a helicopter is seen coming down, showing Tiara inside. When she is introduced, she states that she has very three split personalities,Tiara, T. Dolla and Stacey. She says that she is very fun, but doesn't want that to be an exact trait about her, she says that she won't start a fight but she will end it. Tiara exits out of the helicopter to meet Nastasia and Priscilla, from first thoughts, Nastasia hopes that she isn't a hoodrat, but when meeting her, her thoughts change and they all are very excited. Back at the house, Judi is seen outside talking to her voodoo doll and drinking. Later on, Angie is introduced, where she says that she works as a cashier and she loves her job, and she also dances at night. She states that she isn't prissy. She enters the house and is very ecstatic, she then meets Judi and they get along from the start, they start to have fun when Judi watches her dance on the stripping pole; then they go downstairs and criticize the girls, and one of them they believe is a lesbian. Speaking of, Shelly is introduced and she admits to being verbally abusive, she works as a bartender. When she enters the house, she is greeted by Judi and Angie and they offer her a drink. They go upstairs to look at the rooms and Judi and Shelly both agree to share a room together. Meanwhile, Tasha is introduced, who states that she is always in the VIP, if not she doesn't go out, she's classy and she's not a trashy girl, but she will stand up for herself for any cause. When she enters the house, the girls all greet her, and they begin to talk about how old they are, when Judi and Angie are the youngest, they are considered the babies of the house. They give a toast, and anticipate for the last remaining girls. A limo arrives with Tiara screaming with excitement for the new house as she, Priscilla and Nastasia are excited to enter. They enter the house with tons of energy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:First episodes